


Dead Pixels

by Charulein



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charulein/pseuds/Charulein
Summary: A little thought about dead pixels and the universe.
Kudos: 2





	Dead Pixels

The dead pixels on my computer screen formed constellations, meaningless little ones no else would ever see. These pixels were stuck, each emitting a different light until, well, their galaxy dies and they die with it. No one would remember these digital stars and the stories behind their constellations.

Was it going to be the same with me? This body of mine is composed of billions of cells, all coordinated, all fated to die. When it breaks down, will my soul perish? Will all my unspoken thoughts disappear into nothing? 

Will _I_ cease to exist?

I’m afraid of it, the fragility of life. Why live if death awaits? Why create in the face of destruction? All warmth will dissipate into the cold expanse of space one day, won’t it?

But my heart doesn’t care about that. It keeps beating steadily, day in day out, unaware of it’s fate. My chest keeps expanding and contracting, even when I don’t think about the necessity of breathing. I shiver when I’m too cold, and sweat when I’m too warm.

And as my body keeps on living despite everything, so do I.

I feel.

I create.

_I live._

What is important is the now, for the future is fake since it never truly arrives, while the past is long gone, leaving scars and memories behind. Everything is in the _now;_ every word spoken, every line drawn, every moment lived. So I will give meaning to my life, like we gave meaning to the constellations in the night sky.

And if all I did was to make someone laugh by telling them about the constellations on my screen, isn’t that still grand against the uncaring glare of the universe?

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting original work on here, but I had to write out the anxiety in my bones.
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments<3


End file.
